Wanna Bet?
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: **Last Chapter Added** Lex and Chloe make a bet that ends in yummy Chlexyness! Rated for cussing and naughty NAUGHTY things. ^.~
1. The Bet

Title: Wanna bet?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille or am making any money by writing this story. No, I do these for fun.  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe make a bet that ends in yummy Chlexyness! Rated for cussing and kissing.  
  
Authors note: I love the Chloe/Lex pairing. And, if you've read any of my SmallVille stories, you know that.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe Sullivan sat in the Talon reading a book. Her blond hair tucked behind her ear. Her eyes smiling as she mouthed the words on the page. She sipped her coffee and smiled at the warmth. She had been there all day! She had mostly worked on homework and talked to Pete and Clark... she didn't talk much to Lana because she was either working or talking to Clark. Now she was just pleasure reading.  
  
Chloe was so deep in her reading that she didn't here the person come up behind her until they spoke: "Edgar Allen Poe, I'm glad someone else in this town likes him." Chloe smiled as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Yes, well, reporters like Poe just as much as rich guys." Chloe replied. She turned and faced the smirking man before her. "Afternoon, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I told you before to call me Lex, didn't I?" Asked the sexy man as he sat down before her. "That's a great collection of his poems. It has everything, even The Raven."  
  
"Ah, yes the Raven!" Chloe said in a very loving voice. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I--"  
  
"Pondered weak and weary." Lex finished with a smile. "I had no idea you were such a poetry fan."  
  
"Well, Mr. Luthor, there seems to be a lot you don't know about me." She winked, placing her book in her backpack. "Poe is good and all, but I think Frost is better."  
  
"Frost is good, but no one can really compare to Shakespeare." Lex sipped his coffee.  
  
Chloe smiled and went in to quote form. "Sweet love, renew thy force; be it not said: Thy edge should blunter be than appetite, Which but today by feeding is allayed, Tomorrow sharp'ned in his former might. So, love, be thou; although today thou fill Thy hungry eyes even till they wink with fullness, Tomorrow see again, and do not kill The spirit of love with a perpetual dullness, Let this sad int'rim like the ocean be Which parts the shore where two contracted new Come daily to the banks, that, when they see Return of love, more blest may be the view; Or call it winter, which being full of care, Makes summer's welcome thrice more wished, more rare."  
  
Lex smiled. The way she recited it made the sonnet sound even more wonderful then it was. "Sonnet 56 is my favorite." He said.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Mine, too. I never would have pinned you for the kind of guy who would have a favorite sonnet." Chloe gave her winning smile.  
  
Lex leaned over and whispered in an almost husky voice: "Well, you've never really pinned me, have you, Chloe?" Chloe blushed as he lips just barley touched her ear. She suddenly had a sexy, sweaty, and VERY naughty picture of her and Lex in a tangled mess of covers and bare flesh. She could even feel him entering her and her screaming his name. This thought made Chloe blushed even more at the thought.  
  
Lex smiled as he watched Chloe's face go bright red. He pulled away from her face. "So, where's Clark?" He asked. Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts as he spoke.  
  
"Clark and Lana went out for lunch." Chloe said almost bitterly. Lex could help but smirk.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Lex asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, is Clark being with Lana really all that bad?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I guess not. It's just sometimes I think Clark will never get what I feel."  
  
"So you'll always love Clark? You'll never compromise that?"  
  
"Well, I think if I found someone better then sure, I'd give up Clark." Chloe sipped her coffee. "I guess you wouldn't understand."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand about love?"  
  
"Well, I guess I just thought--" she started but Lex cut her off.  
  
"You just thought I wouldn't know anything about being in love since I'm a Luthor, right? Well, there is a lot you don't know about me, Miss Sullivan." Lex crossed his arms in a bitter manor.  
  
"I bet I know more about you then you think I do." Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Really? How much?" Lex asked.  
  
"How much what?"  
  
"How much do you want to bet?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "Well, it depends on what we are betting on."  
  
"Ok, I bet you can't spend a whole day with me without learning something you didn't before." Lex said with a smirk.  
  
"And if I win?" She asked.  
  
"If you win then I'll buy you coffee for a month and if I win then you have to go a week without talking about Clark."  
  
Chloe bit her lip. This might be harder then she thought. But she could do with free coffee. "Deal." She shook his hand. Lex smiled.  
  
"Well, then, Miss. Sullivan, meet me at my house tomorrow at six A.M."  
  
"I can't wait to win." She said.  
  
Lex smiled, too. "Well see who wins, Chloe, we'll see."  
  
~~  
  
A/N more coming. I would really LOVE reviews! Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Trip

Title: Wanna Bet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille nor am I making any money by writing this. I write these for fun.  
  
Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are the bomb! Really, you have no idea how much enjoyment I get out of reading reviews.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe drove up to the gate at the Luthor manor. She looked in the rear -view mirror and fixed her hair. She looked at the clock, 5:55. Right on time! Early even! She rolled down her window to talk to the man at the gate.  
  
"Name please." He said.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan." She replied in a chipper voice.  
  
The man flipped threw some papers on a clip bored. Chloe tapped her head on the steering wheel. "All right, Miss Sullivan, Mr. Luthor will meet you at the front doors."  
  
"The front doors? Why?" She asked.  
  
"He's going to a meeting up in Topeka, that's why you are here, right?" The man raised an eyebrow. Chloe blushed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Well, thank you." Chloe tried to smile. The man nodded and opened the gate and Chloe drove up to the main house. Lex was standing there, leaning on one of the large doors. She got out of her car, bringing her lab top and her book bag.  
  
"So where are we off to?" Chloe asked walking up to Lex, who had his briefcase with him. She began to follow him to a red Chevrolet. Lex opened the door for her and she got in. She smirked a little. "Topeka, huh?"  
  
Lex nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Isn't that a really big city?"  
  
"Well, in a since, yes."  
  
"In a since?"  
  
"You can tell me if you think so when we get there." Lex started up the car and AC/DC's Hell's Bells began to play. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Hell's Bells! Great song, this." Chloe nodded as they drove off. "To bad I knew you liked them already, huh?" She gave a very smug smirk.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "And how did you know I liked AC/DC?"  
  
"Well, remember when I fell out of the window at your house?"  
  
"Some what, yes."  
  
"Well, when you left to go talk to you father, I took a look around your study. I found a whole stack of CD's. AC/DC, Nickleback, Def Leopard, and even Aerosmith, I must say, Mr. Luthor, I do like your choice in music."  
  
"Well, most of the people here don't know the meaning of the words rock n' roll. You on the other hand..."  
  
"What about me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, you seem to like all the good thing: music, poetry and books. You are so unlike Lana or Clark." Lex looked over at Chloe. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked so lovely and... dare he even think it, sexy? Lex found himself deep in a vision of himself and Chloe making hot sweaty love. He could here her screaming his name as he licked his way down her body. Lex shook his head and brought his eye back to the road.  
  
"So, what are we doing in Topeka?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We are going to a meeting with the bored members." Lex said. "It will be VERY boring, so I hope you brought a book or something."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you." Chloe held up her book bag.  
  
~~  
  
"This is downtown Topeka." Chloe stood shocked in the middle of the parking lot of the Capital building. Downtown Topeka had turned out to look not that much better then downtown SmallVille. She and Lex had driven for about an hour and a half.  
  
Lex smiled. "Yeah, this is it. Not much to look at but it has a heck of a lot of debates."  
  
Chloe nodded. "What with the Roe vs. Way thing and all that gay rights stuff, you'd think it was DC or something."  
  
Lex laughed with Chloe as they walked into the building.  
  
~~ Three Hours Later ~~  
  
"THANK HEAVENS THAT'S OVER!" Chloe moaned as she closed the car door. It had been about the most boring three hours of her life. She had had not idea what the people where talking about and everyone had kept looking at her, mainly because she and Lex had just showed up together and Lex hadn't giving them a really good reason as to why she had come, too.  
  
"I warned you didn't I?" Lex said as he started the car and they drove away. "You could have done something other then try and here every word of our meeting." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Call it reporter mode, it's what I do!" Chloe threw her hands in the air as she said this. "Oh, Lex, I knew your life was boring but I never had to live three hours of it."  
  
"Well, you can get out of the bet now, if you want?" Lex said.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not that easy to shake off!"  
  
"I guess not." Lex whispered in sexual way. Chloe blushed. How did he always manage to make her image herself and Lex having sex just by whispering suggestive things in her ear? It was bad enough he was so sexy! She gasped. Had she really just thought of Lex as sexy? Well, it made since? Sexy Lexy and all that.  
  
"Chloe? You all right?" Lex waved a hand in front her face. She blinked and looked over at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about my science test next week." Chloe lied, but it was a damn good lie, if she did say so herself.  
  
Lex nodded as if he didn't believe her. "Whatever. Let's head back to SmallVille and we'll eat something when we get there."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
~~  
  
So? Should I keep going? Tell me what you think. 


	3. The Loss

Title: Wanna Bet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille nor am I making any by writing this fic. So, please do not sue me. O! I also don't own Les Miserables, just so you know.  
  
Author's note: Wow! I got a heck of a lot of reviews! You people are so great! Thank you all so very, I love you all! Because of you, I've been updating faster then I ever have, on any of my other stories. So, once again, a BIG "thank you"! Love you lots! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe and Lex sat in the Luthor manor's theater. They where eating Chines tack-out and watching "Les Miserables." They were both VERY talkative as they watched. Chloe even found herself laughing at some of the comments he had made about the movie. She had been the one to pick it out, which had turned out to take 15 minutes with all the DVD's Lex had.  
  
"I sometimes feel a lot like Eponine." Chloe stated mater-o-factly. Lex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"Well, here's how I see it: I am Eponine, the women who is in love with Marius, played by Clark Kent, but Marius is in love with Cosette--" she was cut off by Lex.  
  
"And Cosette is Lana Lang." Lex nodded. "Wow, when you think about it, life in SmallVille is somewhat like Les Miserables. It's all soap opera-like and it has the love triangle thing." He looked over at Chloe. "Eponine, do you ever think that maybe Marius isn't worth it? I mean, you spend all your time looming over him you might miss someone really special who is better. But if you keep the whole thing with Marius going, you may never know if there was something better."  
  
Chloe's eyes met his. She saw a side of him that she had never seen before. His eyes weren't that misty looking and shadowed. They where full of love and caring and, hope? Was she just imagining it, or was Lex Luthor hinting that HE wanted to be the one she loved and not Clark. She smiled, hoping that she wasn't imagining it.  
  
"Maybe your right, Lex." She said. "Maybe what I want is right in front of me." She kind of felt like they where closer then they had been.  
  
Lex gulped. Was he really doing this? Was he really about to confess something he didn't even know that he had felt. He couldn't! He could hurt her. She was sixteen! He shouldn't have even thought of it. He pulled his eyes away from hers and looked at the screen, which surprised her a little.  
  
"Well, it is to bad the real Eponine didn't see it, huh?" Lex said, almost muttering.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Chloe almost hissed. She was mad! He had totally been hitting on her and now he was acting like it had never happened! It was SO just like Lex Luthor, always hiding what he was feeling.  
  
~~ Six O'clock that night ~~  
  
Chloe sat in Lex's study. She was so glad that this day would be over soon. She would have been worried that her dad would be wondering where she had been all day if he hadn't been on a trip that week. She was reading the book "Les Miserables" for about the forth time in her life and listening to Lex typing at his laptop.  
  
The phone rang and Lex picked up. "Lex Luthor." He said. There was a pause. "Hi, dad." Chloe turned around and looked at him. His face was rigged and he looked upset. "Yes, I heard you where buying TECH Corp. about a week ago... no, I didn't... here? Why here, may I ask? ... And there's no way you could do it outside SmallVille." Lex looked really mad now. Chloe was almost afraid. "I hope TECH Corp. worth it all. Yeah, sure... see you in a week." Lex slammed the phone down. "Damn it!" He hissed.  
  
Chloe tilted her head to one side as she watched Lex run his hands over his head. "You really don't like him do you?" Chloe said.  
  
"What tipped you off?" Lex said, coldly.  
  
"I just never knew you hated him so much." She smirked, knowing full well that she had just lost the bet. But suddenly it didn't matter.  
  
"Yes well not many people--" Lex stopped and looked at her. "You just lost the bet." He said, a little shocked that she was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said. "Don't be so sad, Lex, you won, remember?"  
  
Lex smiled a little. "Well, I guess you can go home now, if you like." He said, almost in a sad tone. He didn't want her to go. He really liked her being there.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Well, I was wondering if I could just stay here, tonight. I mean, there's no one at home and I made planes to stay the night so..."  
  
"I'd love for you to stay." Lex said with a big smile. Chloe's smile widened.  
  
"A sleep over, how fun!" Chloe laughed with Lex.  
  
~~  
  
Well, how was it? Shall I go on? The next chapter may be the last one. But I was wondering if people wanted it to be R rated... so that you we could give the REALLY dirty Chlexyness. Tell me what you think. 


	4. The End

Title: Wanna Bet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille nor am I making any by writing this fic. So, please do not sue me. O! I also don't own Les Miserables, just so you know.  
  
Author's note: OH MY WORD! Thank you all SO much for the reviews. I'm not doing an R rating for this chapter, sorry guys. I just got a lot of reviews telling me that they couldn't really read it if it was R, and since I want everyone to read this last chapter, I thought I might as well not. I love you all so much for reviews, and don't think I want them to stop coming just because this is the last chapter. Once again, you guys rock! Enjoy the last chapter. O, and my the way, there WILL be a sequel  
  
~~  
  
Chloe tossed and turned in her bed. She was tiered but she could not sleep. Lex had put her in a LARGE bedroom that was about the size of her whole down stairs of her house! She lay under the thick covers on the king-sized bed. She was warm and happy there but she still could not sleep.  
  
Lex's word's kept running threw her head. "Eponine, do you ever think that maybe there's someone better out there then Marius?" Chloe moaned. It made since really. She herself had said that Eponine and herself were mostly the same person. She didn't want it to end like Eponine did. Chloe moaned again. She wanted to figure all these out. She wanted to know if she really could give up Clark. Part of her really wanted to give up the little farm boy, but the other part still wanted him.  
  
With a sigh Chloe sat up in the large bed and let her feet hang over the side. She got up and looked at herself in the full body mirror. She was dressed in a short black nightgown with deep blue lace for trim. Her bouncy blond hair was tucked behind her ears. She looked at her face. As she looked, she thought she saw a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the left and saw Lex standing there. His bright, shinning eyes into hers.  
  
"Chloe..." He whispered.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked a little shocked. She turned from the mirror to the man standing next to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "Chloe... I love you..." He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Lex... I love you, too..." Chloe whispered.  
  
Lex pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Chloe closed her eyes and basked in the sweet touch of flesh. Lex ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance. Chloe allowed her lips to part allowing Lex to explore her mouth.  
  
She found him on top of her on the bed. He kissed her neck and he started to lift up her dress. Chloe moaned. This is what she wanted. She wanted Lex more then anything. Lex traced his hands down her side and then-  
  
Chloe gasped as she sat up in bed. Cold sweat ran down her face. She ran a hand threw her hair and thought over her dream. "You're losing it, Chloe Sullivan!" She muttered. "You are having sick dreams about having sex, with fucking Lex Luthor for crying out load! Why would you be dreaming of him when you love Clark?"  
  
But DO you love Clark? A small voice inside her asked.  
  
"Of course I love Clark, I always have." She told the voice.  
  
You think you love Clark, but you never had a dream about making love to him. You love Lex, even if you try to fight it.  
  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter, it's Lex fucking Luthor! I can not be in love with him and even if I am, he wouldn't want me! I'm nothing to him but a teen aged girl." Chloe moaned and got out of bed. She wanted to take a walk threw the manor. As she walked towered the door to her bedroom (which was VERY large,) she happen to look in the mirror. She smiled at herself. She was dressed in a pair of boxers with "Hell's Bells" written all over it and little black bells that where made to look as though they were ringing. She was also wearing a cling-y, light blue tank top with the words "Sexy Kittens have claws, too."  
  
She half smiled for a moment and then frowned remembering her dream. She had really liked that nice gown she had been wearing, and she hadn't really minded the boy who had been going to remove her of the lovely gown. Bad thoughts, Chloe BAD THOUGHTS!  
  
~~  
  
Chloe now sat on the back lawn. She had brought her blanket with her and was sitting on the grass with the warm blanket. She was gazing at the sky and finding all the consolations she knew. The garden was amazing at night. It was so peaceful that, if one was allowed, they would most likely had wandered into the large maze made of hedges and falling into a deep sleep from which they where never disturbed.  
  
Chloe was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even here the person sneaking up behind her until they spoke: "It's a real wonderland, isn't it?" Came the soft voice.  
  
Chloe jumped and turned around. Lex was standing there, wearing only a pair of silk night-pants. Chloe found her eyes tracing along his bare chest. He was very well built for a man who sat in meeting all day.  
  
"Yeah it is." Chloe answered, returning her gaze to the stars. Lex sat next to her and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" Lex asked. Chloe nodded.  
  
"I had a really weird dream which started me thinking about how I feel about the whole Clark thing." Chloe said. "I think I don't like him as much as I used to. I think I may even like someone else..." Chloe whispered the last part so Lex didn't here.  
  
"So are you going to give him up?" Lex asked trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt.  
  
"I think I'm going to try and find someone else." Chloe said. "If that's what you mean." Chloe looked at Lex and found his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"That may be a very wise choice." Lex whispered. "Who are you thinking about?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Chloe whispered back. "Maybe someone I never thought about liking before... maybe someone who wants me back..."  
  
They sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes as they had done the stars. Chloe could feel Lex moving closer. She wanted so badly to grab him and kiss him then demand that he fuck her then and there. Even the thought of it sounded naughty and yet... it was SO inviting at the same time.  
  
"Chloe, can I ask you something?" Lex whispered.  
  
"Anything." Chloe whispered in reply.  
  
"Would you kiss me back if I kissed you?" Came the question. Chloe felt her mind race. Lex was coming on to her. Lex "the world can bit my ass" Luthor was coming on to HER, Chloe "big reporter" Sullivan! How could she say she wouldn't kiss him back?  
  
"Yes...." She whispered. "I would..." Lex placed his hands on either side of her to keep her from moving away. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"I've wanted to do with all day." He whispered. Chloe smiled a little.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, Alexander?" She asked, sexily. Lex smirked.  
  
"I think I will," and with that said, he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  
  
Chloe wasn't happy. The kiss was way to friendly and did not hold enough passion to suit her needs. She kissed him harder, hoping he would get what she wanted. He did. He started to kiss with a fire and a passion that Chloe had never felt before. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip. Chloe's lip parted and Lex's tongue began to explore her mouth.  
  
Lex felt her shift as if to get closer. She moaned into his mouth, which made him smile. They pulled apart to breathe and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Chloe asked, breathlessly. "Not that I'm sorry about it or anything." She smiled.  
  
"I don't really know." Lex said. "It just seemed like a good idea... was it?"  
  
Chloe kissed his lips quickly. "It was a great idea."  
  
"So what now?" Lex asked after a moment.  
  
"Well... I think we should slow down.... A lot. I think that maybe if we still feel like kissing and making out with each other then we should hook up. But right not, I want sort things out. I mean, I did just give up Clark..."  
  
"I understand." Lex said. "I think that's a great idea." They smiled at each other. Chloe yawned.  
  
"I'm really tiered." Chloe said. She got up and hugged Lex. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Lex smiled as he said this. She was so wonderful.... To bad he had to wait for things to get sorted out. Chloe stood there for a moment. "What is it?"  
  
"You're siting on my blanket." She said. Lex looked down and then moved out of the way as Chloe scooped up her blanket. "See you in the morning, Chloe Sullivan." Lex whispered.  
  
"Good night, Lex Luthor." She winked and walked back to the house. Lex sat there smiling. That woman was the most amazing person he had ever met. He only hoped he had a chance. What he didn't know, was that Chloe was hoping she had a chance with Lex.  
  
The two went to bed and had a blissful night sleep dreaming of each other.  
  
THE END  
  
~~  
  
Ok Guys, I'm working on the sequel as we speak, so get ready! I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
